


with faces of love

by caminahz



Series: 25 Days of Fic [5]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Christmas Tree, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminahz/pseuds/caminahz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camila's really specific about what Christmas tree she wants to bring home. Dinah is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with faces of love

“Come _on_ , Camila,” Dinah says exasperatedly as Camila walks away from yet another tree. “We’ve been here for hours.”

“That’s because I can’t find the right tree,” Camila explains, surveying another then walking away.

Dinah sighs. “Why does it have to be a specific tree? Can’t we just pick any one?”

“No, we cannot,” Camila says absentmindedly, attention focused on a tree in front of her.

“What’s wrong with that one?” Dinah asks after Camila walks away from tree number 43.

“It leans to the left,” Camila says simply.

“And?” Dinah scoffs and eyes tree number 43, which is, indeed, leaning leftward. She doesn’t care, though. She just wants to get off of this tree farm as quickly as she can.

“We’re not getting a messed up tree, Dinah Jane.”

“The last 42 weren’t messed up, Karla.”

“You don’t think your hair is messed up, either,” Camila smirks, moving on to the next tree.

Dinah gasps. “Low blow, Cabello. My hair is _fine_.

“If you say so,” Camila says dismissively. “This is the one.”

Dinah looks at Camila before looking at the tree and then back at Camila, a proud smile growing on her face. “I like it.”

“You do?” Camila asks, grinning up at the taller girl.

“Yeah,” Dinah reaches for Camila’s hand, pulling her so she’s facing her. “Maybe the 17 hours we spent here was worth it.”

“This is our first Christmas tree, Dinah,” Camila bites her lip, looking up at the younger girl. “I love you.”

“I love you more,” Dinah whispers, pulling Camila’s lip from between her teeth and pressing a kiss to said lips.


End file.
